spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Prehistoric Conquest/Chapter 1
The first flashes of daylight began to appear, over the horizon. At first, it seemed to SpongeBob that they would take an eternity to finally form into their own true shape, the Sun. However, as the minutes ticked by, SpongeBob found that it wasn't as long, and oppresively dreary, as he thought it would be. In about half an hour, the entire Sun rose up. Outside, he was watching for the local Scallop to give its cry, signalling that it was morning, to the residents of Bikini Bottom. "Cock-A-Doodle-Doo!" crowed the Scallop. It then shook its head, and jumped off of its post. "Ya-hoooo!" yelled SpongeBob. "It's morning! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!" SpongeBob SquarePants was so focused on his excitement, that he didn't notice that his pet snail, Gary, was sleeping right next to his bed, and that he had inadvertently woken Gary up. "Meow!", said Gary, in an exasperated tone of voice. He never enjoyed being woken up that early in the morning. Come on, I mean, it's scarcely 6 P.M.! thought Gary. Ever since SpongeBob had adopted him from the Bikini Bottom Animal Orphanage, Gary did not understand why his owner enjoyed waking up so early, and waking up others early, as well. For all he knew, SpongeBob could've woken him up at Noon, every morning, and he wouldn't have any problem with it, at all. Grunting and groaning, Gary got up, and stretched. "Time for breakfast!" SpongeBob yelled out loud. "Oh, Meeooowww!" Gary complained. He was not hungry. When SpongeBob had forcibly waken him up from his deep, peaceful slumber, he found that his appetite had instantly vanished. "Meow!" Gary said, again. "Oh, so you're not hungry, eh, Gar-Bear?" SpongeBob replied. "Well, as a matter of fact, that is just perfectly fine, with me! However, I am hungry, though! I'm just going to head on over to the kitchen, and grab myself a nice bowl of cereal!" "Meow!" Gary repeated. "Oh, what was that again, Gar?" asked SpongeBob. "Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow! MEOW!" Gary answered. To SpongeBob, he sounded visibly anxious. "Oh, what's that? You have a strange feeling? That something very bad is going to happen today?" "Meow!" replied Gary. "Well, okay...", said SpongeBob confused. What did Gary Mean? He thought, nervously. "Well, who, exactly will it happen to?" he asked Gary. "Meow meow meow meow meow meow, Meow meow!" said Gary. "WHAT?!" shouted SpongeBob. "MR. KRABS!!! NOOOO!!!!!!" Then, SpongeBob SquarePants staggered to his knees, struggling to keep his posture. He put his hands on both of his knees, and struggled to try to catch his breath, and to make sense as to what his beloved pet had just tod him. Apparently, according to Gary, a terrible, horrible fate was in store for Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob's boss, today. But I cannot let that happen to Mr. Krabs! SpongeBob thought, tears coming to his eyes. No, I can't! I just can't! What did he ever do to deserve it? SpongeBob thought. As he started to cry, tears dropping onto the floor of his house with a loud plink! as he wailed, SpongeBob then realized that he was crying over nothing more than a prediction. Wait a minute, I have no idea ''what it is that is in store for Mr. Krabs, today!'' SpongeBob thought. And, besides, it might not even be true, at all!. Then, SpongeBob stiffened his spine, and got up, bunching his fists together, showing off his knuckles, in a manner that would make you think he was expecting an audience to be there, giving him an encore, for all he was worth. At that moment, SpongeBob felt remarkably sober, the way you feel when the cops pull you over for a boating ticket, because now he knew what he had to do. SpongeBob then instantly took both of his hands off of his knees, and wiped his tears away, with his hands. Tightening his hands, he turned around, to look at his pet snail, Gary. "You know what, Gary?" SpongeBob asked. "Meow?" replied Gary, unsure of what was happening. Over the many years that he had gotton to know SpongeBob, Gary had slowly, yet surely, become used to the fact that his owner was a very flamboyant and spontaneous person, and was nearly always silly. However, this time around, Gary was shocked to learn that SpongeBob had a very serious tone, in his voice. In fact, a better description would be deathly serious. Now, Gary looked into his owner's eyes, and was frightened. Something about them was quite different. They didn't look all goofy, and nonsensical, like SpongeBob usually was. Instead, they looked so hard - hard as steel, in fact - that it almost looked as if SpongeBob might even attack Gary. Gary cleared his mind of all unsavoury thoughts, and turned his attention back to SpongeBob. "I've decided that I have been crying over spilled milk!" said SpongeBob. "I must be TOUGH! Ooooh, and, STRONG! Hey, Gary, do you know what I can do to get stronger?" "Meow", said Gary. "Go play some KA-RA-TE with Sandy, silly!" SpongeBob SquarePants replied, shaking his head and pretending to karate-chop the air, with his hands outstretched. "Oh, you're such a card, Gar-Bear! You kill me!" Then, SpongeBob walked out of the door, and started laughing. Gary then shook his head, all tired-out by his experience with SpongeBob. Oh, what a way to start off the day! Gary thought, still shaking his head, in dismay. Oh, well! He thought. Well, I think everything might possible go smoothly, just for once! Okay, well, maybe not... Category:The Prehistoric Adventures